


One-shot series

by Milo_Zander21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Girl Penis Kara, One Shot Collection, Other characters will make an appearance - Freeform, Random ideas that come to me, Smut, SuperCorp, au's, karlena, promts, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milo_Zander21/pseuds/Milo_Zander21
Summary: This is just a bunch of girl penis one-shots, some will be AU's too. I accept promts on my tumblr. https://milo-zander21.tumblr.com/ Also this isn't beta read so all mistakes are my own and i'd also be oped to a co-author.





	One-shot series

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the promt for this chapter:
> 
> (Married supercat) Kara comes home drunk and destroys a few things included the first pulitzer Cat won instead of Lois Lane. Kara wakes up extremely hung over wondering how mad her wife is but Cat is anything but mad after she tells Kara what else happened last night.

Kara woke up to the sun shining in her eyes, now normally she loved waking up to the sun but today was not one of those days. As she started to fully wake she could feel how dry her throat was; the nauseous feeling in her gut, the way her eyes felt too heavy to open and how her head felt ready to explode with all the pounding going on in her brain. Kara took a deep breath and remembered why she felt like this, yesterday it was the last Friday of the month with meant the superfriends monthly drinking contest. Now that the friends had found the alien bar Kara could now join in since they found something that could get her drunk, funny that even though it was an alien bar it made Kara feel anything but that. She could just be herself and do regular human things like getting drunk with her friends and relaxing and not holding the weight of the world on her shoulders for one night.

Kara slowly opened her eyes blinking rapidly to clear the blurred vision when she could finally see properly she noticed a sympathetic Carter hovering by the door, with a bottle of water and pills in his hands. She watched as the teen approached and held out the water bottle for her to take.

“Mom said to drink this and take the pills, they won’t cure your hangover fully but they’ll help a lot.” Carter said as he looked at her face.

Kara gingerly sat before taking the bottle and pills “Thank you Carter.” She said as she took the pills and drank most of the water. “Where is your mom?” Kara asks.

“Something came up at work so she went to deal with it.” Carter replied shrugging his shoulders.

“And on a scale of 1 to 10 how trouble am I in?” Kara asked already thinking how she can get out of the bad books.

“None.” Cater said.

“What? Carter I broke a lot of things last night, how can I not be in trouble. I’m sure your mom’s mad at me.” Kara exclaimed.

“You mean how you almost broke the front door in half?” Carter questioned.

“Amongst other things.” Kara replied sighing.

“Like how you decided that the fridge was too cold so you ripped the door off and used your heat vision to warm it up a little.” Carter said using air quotes.

“I didn’t mean to rip the door of to be honest. Just please tell me I’m imagining breaking Cat’s Pulitzer.” Kara groaned out.

“Nope that happened too.” Carter replied.

“And you’re telling me that she’s not mad at me.” Kara asked looking confused.

“Kara, mom was singing whilst cooking breakfast and she wasn’t even rude to her assistant.” Carter explained.

Kara was confused because sure when she broke things accidentally Cat never got mad but last night she was super drunk and broke a lot of things. Most importantly she broke the first Pulitzer she won instead of Lois Lane, there was no way Cat wasn’t angry. Maybe she was acting fine for Carter’s sake.

“Anyway, I gotta go my dad’s waiting for me downstairs.” Carter said bring Kara out of her internal monologue.

“Okay well have you got everything you need?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, see you later Kara.” Carter replied.

“Bye Carter have fun.” Kara said as Carter left. 

When she heard the front door slam she slowly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, Kara looked at herself in the mirror and go she look rough. Deciding a shower would be for the best she turned it on and quickly jumped in hoping the water would help her wake up properly. Once finished she quickly dried off, changed into some sweats and a t-shirt and went to get some food.

Done with her food Kara looked around the room until her eyes landed upon the broken award, deciding she could fix it Kara got to work with her heat vision melting the glass back together before setting it with her freeze breath. It would never be the same but Kara knew she would grovel forever to make it up to her wife and then grovel some more.

Kara was sat watching TV when she heard Cat come through the front door she shut of the TV getting ready to face the music.

“Darling I stopped and got us sushi for dinner, I didn’t get a lot because I didn’t know if your hangover’s gone.” Cat called as she put the food in the kitchen before putting her coat away and taking her shoes off.

“Cat.” Kara said as she entered the kitchen looking at Cat as she dished out food.

“You don’t look as bad as I thought you would considering how much you drank last night.” Cat said as she took a seat with her food.

“Cat about last night…..I don’t even think sorry could will be enough but I am. Sorry I mean, really really sorry. I don’t think I’ve ever ben that drunk before, I mean I don’t remember the whole night.” Kara said not looking Cat in the eye.

“Oh honey it happens to the best of us, I’ve been drunk and woke up the next morning and not remembered much.” Cat said placing her hand over Kara’s.

“I left a trail of destruction pretty sure you’ve never melted your fridge cos you though it was too cold, or broken a your wife’s really important award that she won instead of her arch nemesis. How can you not be furious with me?” Kara said finally looking up at Cat.

“Oh believe me I was almost tempted to call your sister but I put you to bed and decided the best thing for you to do would be to sleep it off.” Cat said.

“I know it’ll never be the same but I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you.” Kara said as she rushed to get the award, she was sat back in her seat before Cat could blink.  
Cat was about to reply when Kara slowly pushed the now fixed/crooked award towards her, Cat looked over the award it was true it would never be the same.

“I did what I could to try and fix it. You can yell at me now.” Kara said sadly.

“I’m not mad at you.” Cat said.

Kara looked back up at Cat’s face and it was true there was no anger but it was full of affection. “Why not?” Kara asked tilting her head to the side like a puppy.

“You don’t remember what came after all the destruction?” Cat questioned.

“Not really after I broke your award it kind of goes black, why what else did I do?” Kara asked worriedly.

“I’ll admit when you broke my Pulitzer I was angry but then I was going to put you to bed, I didn’t want you to sleep in you jeans being that there really tight. I don’t think your balls would have appreciated that so I started to strip you down but you started yelling stop. I panicked slightly and asked what was wrong and do you know what you replied?” Cat said.

“No I don’t remember any of this.” Kara said.

“You said listen lady I don’t know who you are but I am happily married to my wife and we have an incredible son, so you can take your hands of me and leave. I would never cheat on my wife, I would never break her trust like that. Even after 6 years of marriage I’m still madly in love with her and nothing in this universe will break that and then you passed out and I put you to bed.” Cat smiled as she spoke and her eyes watered slightly.

“Oh Cat.” Kara said as she pulled her wife into a hug.

“And that Kara Danvers-Grant is why I’m not mad at you because you thought I was a stranger trying to have sex with you and you declared your undying love for me and our son instead. Just for the record I’m still madly in love with you too.” Cat said as she pulled Kara into a sweet kiss.

“Although I don’t remember say it I can tell you I meant every word. You Catherine Danvers-Grant are the love of my life and there is no-one I’d ever want to be with.” Kara said as she gazed lovingly into Cat’s eyes.

“Make love to me Mrs Danvers-Grant.” Cat whispered against her wife’s lips.

Kara pulled Cat into a bruising kiss and hoisted her wife up making the older woman wrap her legs around her waist before carrying Cat to the bedroom. The superhero gently laid her wife on the bed before crawling on top of her, moving her kisses down Cat’s jaw making the older woman gasp. Cat hands started roaming under Kara’s t-shirt gently dragging her hand down the well chiselled abs. Both women started grinding against each other whilst Cat took her own shirt off and they removed Kara’s as well. Noting that Kara had no bra on her hands went straight to the perfectly round breasts, pinching and rolling the nipples causing Kara to moan and grind harder against Cat.  
Kara connected her lips with Cat’s as her hands slide under the other woman’s back and unhooked her bra, she wasted no time pulling the straps down her lover’s arms and tossing it away. Cat’s hand roamed Kara’s body until they came to waistband of the sweatpants Kara was wearing, she pushed them down toned legs. Kara getting the hint help and the sweats were flung with the other clothes. Next to go was Cat’s skirt and underwear, both women gasped Kara at the wetness of Cat’s pussy and Cat feeling Kara’s cock brushing against her most sensitive area.

Kara’s hands went to Cat’s ass pulling her closer as Cat put her hand between them to grab Kara’s hard length and guide it into her. Both women stilled before Kara slowly pulled out then thrust all the way in.

“Oh god.” Cat moaned as she and Kara looked into each other’s eyes.

Kara continued to thrust into Cat earning gasps and breathy moans, Cat held onto Kara’s back before another quick thrust caused her to dig her nails in.

“I love being inside of you, so tight and wet.” Kara groaned into Cat’s ear.

“Faster baby, please.” Cat gasped pulling Kara into a bruising kiss.

“oh shit…. oh god fuck.” Kara moaned loudly as she sped up her thrusts.

“That’s it sweetheart, shit you feel so good inside me.” Cat groaned palming Kara’s ass causing to younger woman to thrust deeper.

“God, I love you.” Kara moaned as she felt Cat starting to clench around her cock.

“Kara, yes yes yes, god you make me feel so good.” Cat yelled as Kara started kissing her neck sloppily. 

“Cat I’m so close.” Kara whimpered.

“Me too baby, fuck. Don’t stop.” Cat moaned continuing to claw Kara’s back, she would definitely be drawing blood of her wife was human.

“Oh god, oh god, ffffff….uuck.” Kara grunted knowing she was close so she dragged one hand between their bodies and started rubbing Cat’s clit franticly.

“SHIT KARA.” Cat shouted feel the pleasure of her oncoming orgasm.

“Oh god Cat.” Kara grunted as she felt Cat stiffen and scream, her orgasm filling her with waves of pleasure.

Feeling cat’s walls clenching around her cock caused Kara to topple over the edge, her spine stiffening, breath coming in short gasps and feeling her cock spurting out ropes of cum into Cat’s pulsing cunt. Both women took a minute to catch their breaths before Kara pulled out of cat causing the older woman to whimper with the loss of being filled up. Kara rolled off cat landing next to her before spooning her wife and leaving soft kisses on her neck. They shared a sleepy kiss with whispered I love you’s before falling asleep with a smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope you guys liked it?!?!?!? If you have any promts or requests please hit me up on tumblr: https://milo-zander21.tumblr.com/


End file.
